Gordo the Hobbit
by Snow-Dawg
Summary: MY FIRST STORY!! Gordo doesn't fit in. But will the world he creates treat him well? Will he friends really be his freinds in the end? READ MY UPCOMING SEQUEL: "BACK INTO HIS WORLD!"
1. Black Majick

And note: I don't own any characters in this story: Gordo, Lizzie, and Miranda are not mine. Frodo, Sam, Mary, Pippin, Boramir, are not mine. Gandalf , The dwarf guy, and Legolas are not mine (although I wish he was.) Merlin, on the other hand, Is mine. I plan on writing some original stories about Merlin. He's kinda like Gir from Invader Zim. (I don't own Gir or Zim) If you think I own anyone noted above (other than merlin), you really need to get hooked on phonics.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"I'm really worried about Gordo," Miranda was speaking to Lizzie by their lockers. It was their freshman year, and they were all trying to fit in. But Gordo had taken it to an extreme.  
  
"I know, the Dwarflord thing was bad, and I really don't believe in Majick, but it's still really creepy" Lizzie was also worried about Gordo. She'd done a project with him about Black Majick, so she kind of knew what she was talking about. "All these weird herbs and spells, and that old book he's always reading. You know, Miranda, when I went studying at his house he fell asleep, I think he was doing a bunch of spells the night before. He's tired all the time."  
  
"So I've noticed" Miranda mentioned. "He fell asleep in study hall and was whispering some mumbo-jumbo words and twitching all weird.Good thing it's spring break tomorrow, he needs a break."  
  
"Hey guys" Gordo walked up. He did so very unenthusiastically. He was obviously tired, and sickly looking too. Like he had stopped feeding himself.   
  
"Hey Gordo" the girls said in unison. They tried to act like everything was normal, but they couldn't. They were way to worried about Gordo. But before they could say anything, he erupted.  
  
"I hate this school, this town. I want to go away. I wish I could create my own little world, I really wish." He began to sob. "I just wish I could do something to prove my worth to everyone."  
  
"Look Gordo." Lizzie began "You don't need to do all this majick stuff to fit in, if that's what you think. You smell like jasmine and sage, and look like a walking zombie. What's really going on Gordo, please talk to me!"  
  
"You wouldn't understand, it's way above your head."  
  
"Try me." Lizzie snapped back.   
  
Gordo struggled for a moment, but gave in. "I've been trying this for a while, and I think I've finally got it right. It'll only work at night, and once I get it perfect I can only get in and out at night."  
  
"Get in and out of what? Is that why you're so tired, Gordo? You aren't sleeping!" Miranda snapped at him.   
  
"I've been doing a lot of thinking, and reading. This guy Tolkien is a genius. He knows what kind of world I want and how I want it. And I really do want it, I do!" Gordo began to explain. "And with all this majick I've been looking up, I can finally get there. It is SO cool."  
  
"I still don't understand! Get where?!" Lizzie was stressed.  
  
"I've been getting all the details down, and my world is finally ready! It's perfect, just like the world in "The Hobbit" and "Lord of the Rings" but it's mine! All I need is the door, don't you see! I can finally fit in somewhere, I can belong and make a difference!"  
  
Lizzie and Miranda were finally beginning to see the point, but they didn't approve of it. Gordo wanted to make his own world, one he could visit whenever he wants, and all he needed was the door to get him there. Then he could harness the door and use it whenever he wanted.  
  
"And you expect to just fit in there? You are a normal human on earth you know!" Miranda pointed out.  
  
"Easy enough" Gordo said nonchalantly. "I just put me in my own world. They know who I am, kind of, they think I've been gone on a trip to a faraway land, and that I'm coming back. I just need the door."  
  
"When is this door supposed to get here, and what's it made of, chalk lines and incense?" Lizzie joked sarcastically.  
  
"No substances, just magic, and it can be harnessed in a crystal." Gordo began "And I can create the door tonight"..... 


	2. Into his world

That night, he was busy getting ready. "I think that's all I'm gonna need for a while."   
  
Gordo had picked up this habit of talking to himself. Miranda and Lizzie had pointed it out to him, and his mom had noticed,too: it was so obvious. She'd gone to the extreme of actually buying him a ferret, hoping his weird habit world cease. She figured he needed SOMEONE to talk to. Now he was on Gordo's bed, watching him interestedly.   
  
"Lighter, matches, incense, water pouch, bread and cheese, some normal clothes, and my cloak, and flute (guaranteed to play beautiful music)" he said with a smirk. Gordo had begun to get some Tolkein-ish stuff a few weeks ago, so he could look somewhat normal in "His World" He got them at this awesome festival, which had taken place a while ago.   
  
He put on his cloak and his ferret's pouch. It was a gorgeous cloak, specially made just for him, Black and lined with green crushed velvet. Then he put the rest of his stuff in his bag and set it to the side. "Come on, Merlin, let's give this a try." So the ferret purchase had done some good, after all. He kneeled before his ritual stuff, lit the candles, and put the crystal in his hand. "Let's hope this works and I don't get hurt, for Lizzie and Miranda's sake...."  
  
After he read the spell and did some special "Majickal Stuff" a swirly blue/green portal began to grow from the smoke of his incense. And with one more spell, he had to power of the portal harnessed into his crystal, which he put onto a chain and draped around his neck. He put all of his ritual stuff into his bag, took a deep breath, and hesitantly took a step... 


	3. Into the Fellowship

With a soft crackle of branches and a thud when he hit, Gordo made his first step into his world. "Wow" he said in utter amazement. "My world. Its really my world"  
  
"Hey, Gordo, you're back you're finally back!!!" Gordo heard a deep voice cheerily yelling at him. "I thought you'd never get back! How was your trip" The speaker was a tall, buff, blonde. Not ugly, actually with handsome potential.   
  
"Boramir!" Gordo responded after a second. Boramir was a brave man, and could fight well. Gordo was his live-in apprentice, and was learning all Boramir could teach him, at least that's how he made it.  
  
They embraced, and Gordo wasn't actually creeped out by it. Technically, Boramir wasn't a stranger to him. "You made it back just in time, Gordo!"  
  
"In time for what?" Gordo designed the entire world, but not how the people acted or what they did. They all had minds of their own.  
  
"I've had word sent for me from the great wizard Gandalf, The Ring of Power must be destroyed, and the greatest need to find a way to do just that. There will be a meeting at the Palace of the Elves, and I want you to come along."  
  
  
LATER THAT DAY AT THE PALACE OF THE ELVES  
  
Gandalf called the meeting to order "Now be quiet all of you, I must say this, and I must say it now. The Ring of Powermust be destroyed, and you all must do it."  
  
Of course they all didn't want to, because getting to Khazad Dum was an impossible task, evern for the greatest of them. But Gordo wasn't all that interested. He was looking around, and spotted 4 hobbits sitting at the grand table, and wondered why hobbits would be at such an important meeting.   
  
"Hey, I'm Gordo, who are you guys?" He introduced  
  
"Hey, I'm Frodo" the cute one with the creepy eyes said, "And this is Sam, Mary, and Pippin." They all gave friendly waves.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Sam said "Gordo the Hobbit"  
  
"Hobbit?" Gordo whispered to himself as he walked to the waters edge. In looking at the waters surface he realized he really was a hobbit, and not just abnormally short.   
  
They all gathered back around to meet the fellowship: Gandalf, Sam, Mary, Pippin, Frodo, Boramir, Aragorn, a dwarf (gordo didn't catch his name) and Gordo. They put him into the Fellowship.  
  
"Lizzie isn't going to believe this!" He said to Merlin, who was sticking his head out of his bag.  
  
"But we don't have any supplies or power at all!" Aragorn stated "What are we supposed to do, just waltz on in?   
  
Frodo gave him a smack, but Gordo had an idea. In history they were studying battles and battle plans, and if he could get home than he could bring the book back with him. Gandalf could see hope in the boys eyes.  
  
"You have an idea Gordo?" He asked him.   
  
"Well, I..." He didn't know where to begin, but it turned out that he spat out the entire story and idea in 10 minutes.   
  
"Well, young one, that's quite a feat for a young one, to break into our world." Gandalf told him  
  
"But it's my world" Gordo told him "I created you all"  
  
"No, no my boy,"Gandlaf began to explain "You just simply found a way of learning about us, and thus became one of us, but go on now, go get that book of yours."  
  
But when Gordo went to use his crystal, it wouldn't work. "I don't know what's wrong with it."  
  
Gandalf gave it a good look, and discovered the problem. "In your world this is great, great majick. But in ours, it is hardly enough to do anything. It pretty mush needs a very great charge."  
  
"How great?!" Gordo asked unpatiently  
  
"I;m afraid to say the only energy surge great enough to power this is the creation or destruction of a great power, and the only place to get that is the place in which we are going, to Khazad Dum..."  
  
And so they set off, Gordo in shock. He had never in his life wanted to be at home this much. To be in Lizzie's arms. He had the feeling he was about to get a lesson in fitting into his surroundings... 


	4. The Black Knight

They had been walking for a while, passing great mountains and beautiful rivers. It was nightfall, and Gordo was deep in thought. When is it night time in his time? He had no way of telling, but he thought that day was night and night was day. But all of a sudden, out of the bushes, they are jumped.   
  
"My precious, my precious, my birthdaayyy preeesssentt." Frodo's neck was in a pair of long ewwwy hands. "Give us my precious, Is it tasty? Is it Juuiiicccyyyy? Yes my precious! Yes!"   
  
"Now I wish Ethan was here, or Tudgeman. I could sacrifice him to that guy" But no one really heard him. Before long they had the thing run off, and Frodo's neck was still intact, ring and all.   
  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
They were all in deep sleep. All of them except for Gordo, that is. He was tossing and turning, and Gandalf was watching him intently. All of a sudden he jumped out of his sleep  
  
"No, not the black knight!" He yelled, and Gandalf asked what troubled him. "Nightmares of a black knight attacking me. No, not just nightmares, day dreams and visions"   
  
"You know, dreams often give clues to the future, just watch your back."  
  
But Gordo couldn't relax, and the next morning it was even weirder. All throughout breakfast Aragorn kept staring into Gordo's eyes, and down at his crystal. Back and forth. Back and forth. He was beginning to hear tiny whispers in the wind, chanting "black knight" Eventually while they were walking Gordo pulled Gandalf to the back.  
  
"I'm really scared. Aragorn is creeping me out. I think all these visions I've been having are warning me against him. If the time comes, I want you to take the crystal. The last thing I want is for Lizzie or Miranda to wake up with that psycho in their room."  
  
"No problem" Gandalf gave Gordo a pat on the back "No problem at all. But there's something you don't know. Aragorn wants you dead. You see, my boy, Aragorn has always been alone in the world because his father is dead."  
  
"Well, what does that have to do with me?"  
  
"Gordo, you still have a lot to learn. You are a part of our world. You are not a boy here, you are a hobbit, and you're parents are hobbits. And your father killed Aragorns father. He wants his revenge, and he wants it bad."  
  
Gordo didn't know what to say. He shouldn't be at blame for someone who isn't even his father. But that's what you get for playing with majick. And he realized that there was more to majick than he expected, and guesses that things were going to get weirder.  
  
  
After several attempts throughout the morning to talk with Aragorn, Gordo became frustrated. Legolas, the brave, handcome elf archer, decided to teach him to shoot a bow and arrow, and his ferret Merlin watched intently from the side. Maybe he really could fit into this world, but he found himself wanting to go hme more and more... 


	5. Understanding

Gordo was now suspicious of everyone. He couldn't help it. There were too many visions, too many whispers into his ear.   
  
As they were setting up for dinner, Gordo heard Aragorn call him from the woods. Suspiciously, he walked over to him, but not before he grabbed a dagger. (gift from Boramir) And just as he had suspected, Aragorn made a leap for him. As he did. the dagger sliced open his arm, and hetook a startled jump back. He looked at Gordo, and shook a dazed look off his face.   
  
"I'm so sorry. I dont' know what came over me! The last thing I remember is waking me up adn whispering a spell over me."  
  
"Really? Gordo asked him. He felt bad about cutting him open. "What happened, what did he say?"  
  
"He was mumbling something," he started "But I didn't understand him. Look, this isn't gonna go away. You have to stay away from me, you knocked me out of it once, but I doubt you can do it again."  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Gandalf was listening in on them. Nice, old Gandalf. But he wasn't so nice now. "I'll get that Aragorn! That crystal will be mine and He'll get it for me!!!" All of a sudden it was as if Gandalf got a sudden headache. "No!" he said to himself. He knew that he loved Frodo and Gordo and all of the fellowship, but he also wanted the crystal. He wanted to know that he could reign over Gordo and the world he came from. The crystal took over him like the ring took over the humans.   
  
He had to do something. He absolutely had to. He couldn't hurt them. The ring had to get to Khazad Dum, and Gordo had to be there with his crystal. That meant only one thing, Gandalf had to drag himself away. But could he? Could he really? No, he thought not  
  
Then he looked ahead. The wooden rope bridge. The raging water underneath it. Could he bring himself to do that? He thought he could. So he sat, and wrote a note, and stuck it into his pocket after putting a seal spell on it. It woulld open once the ring was destroyed. But now something else had to be destoyed. Something else, or someone... 


	6. Really at Home

The fellowship was packing up, and was walking to the bridge. Gordo was walking away from everyone else, and was cautious when gandlf came over to talk to him.   
  
"Take this" he handed him the letter "It'll all make sense later" He walked over in front of the fellowship. He stood on the bridge, and said the last thing he ever said. "I cannot allow myself to harm you. Boramir, Aragorn, you must ensure that the ring is destroyed and that Gordo gets home." And with that, he jumped.  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Surprisingly, the path into Khazad Dum wasn't as hard as they thought. After the death of Gandalf, the evil forces weren't on guard constantly.   
  
At the pit of fire, Gordo and Frode stood next to eachother. Then they realzed how alike they were and how much they had become friends.  
  
"Ready Gordo?"  
  
"Ready, Frodo"  
  
And with that, they through the ring in. There was a sudden wave of energy, and the portal appeared. Gordo was gone  
  
  
  
BACK HOME   
  
Lizzie and Miranda were ecstatic to see that Gordo was okay.   
  
"So this means no more portal right? Miranda said forcefully  
  
"Well, at least for a while" Gordo said. He wanted to get some rest, and lay down and emptied his bag. The letter was in his bag. It read:  
  
Gordo, I'm sorry my boy, I can't believe I tried to hurt you. Here's the secret you need, though, the power to use this crystal forever. That power is love. And hope. When you feel as if the entire world is against you, this crystal will bring you back to this world. The world you are now a part of.   
I love you and will miss you. But do not dispair, We will meet again. Gandalf.  
  
  
Gordo put the crystal and letter in his bag, and put it in his closet.   
  
"Maybe someday. But I don't need my other world now. I'll be fitting in just fine here. In my world, with my friends, and the one's I love. Not soon."  
  
  
"But maybe someday" 


End file.
